hip_hop_musicfandomcom-20200215-history
1979 in hip hop
1979 was the seventh year of hip hop. This was the year when the first hip hop song was released. Events March *25 March: The Fatback Band release the single "King Tim III (Personality Jock)", which is often cited as the first recorded hip hop song. September *16 September: The Sugarhill Gang release their debut single, "Rapper's Delight", which becomes the first commercially successful hip hop song. December *Unknown date: The Sequence release their debut single, "Funk You Up". It is the first hip hop song released by a female hip hop group, as well as the first by a hip hop group from the Southern United States. *Unknown date: Kurtis Blow releases his debut single, "Christmas Rappin'". Releases Singles *25 March: "King Tim III (Personality Jack)" - Fatback Band *16 September: "Rapper's Delight" - The Sugarhill Gang *December: "Christmas Rappin'" - Kurtis Blow *December: "Funk You Up" - The Sequence *Unknown date: "And You Know That" - T. J. Swan *Unknown date: "Baya Latinos" - P.J. LaBoy *Unknown date: "Boogie Beat" - Uno *Unknown date: "Can You Do It (Superman)" - Dr. Superman & Lady Sweet *Unknown date: "Christmas Delight" - The J-P-C Gang *Unknown date: "D. J. Style" - Mr. Q *Unknown date: "Doctor Love & Sister Love Rap" - Dr. Love & Sister Love *Unknown date: "Family Rap" - Family *Unknown date: "I Ran Iran" - David Lampell *Unknown date: "Ladies Delight" - Mr. Q *Unknown date: "Lady D / No Sounds" - Lady D / MC Tee *Unknown date: "Lil Beady Eyed Sam (Jam-Jam)" - Patron of the Arts *Unknown date: "Lookin' Good (Shake Your Body)" - Eddie Cheba *Unknown date: "MC Rock" - Jazzy 4 MC's *Unknown date: "Move Your Body" - Bramsam *Unknown date: "Party Party" - Mr. Q *Unknown date: "Rap-O Clap-O" - Joe Bataan *Unknown date: "Rappers Delight" - Xanadu & Sweet Lady *Unknown date: "Rappin and Rocking the House" - Funky Four Plus One More *Unknown date: "Rappin' Blow" - Kurtis Blow *Unknown date: "Rappin' It Up" - First Class *Unknown date: "Rhapazooty in Blue" - Sicle Cell & Rhapazooty *Unknown date: "Rhymin' and Rappin'" - Paulette and Tanya Winley *Unknown date: "Scoopy Rap" - Scoopy *Unknown date: "Spiderap / A Corona Jam" - Ron Hunt / Ronnie G. & The S.M. Crew *Unknown date: "Spoonin Rap" - Spoonin Gee *Unknown date: "Street Talk (Madam Rapper)" - Funky Constellation *Unknown date: "Superappin'" - Grandmaster Flash and the Furious Five *Unknown date: "Take My Rap... Please" - Steve Gordon & The Kosher Five *Unknown date: "The Rocketship" - Jocko *Unknown date: "To the Beat Y'all" - Lady B *Unknown date: "Tricky Tee Rap" - Troy Rainey *Unknown date: "Unbelievable DJ" - Brandy & Hart *Unknown date: "Wack Rap" - Solid C., Bobby D.,, Kool Drop, Wackie's Disco Rock Band *Unknown date: "Want the Body" - The Incredible Fly *Unknown date: "We Rap More Mellow" - The Younger Generation *Unknown date: "Willie Rap" - Willie Wood & Willie Wood Crew Births January *7 January: Aloe Blacc *19 January: Spider Loc February *2 February: Mausberg November *28 November: Chamillionaire *29 November: The Game Category:Hip hop timeline